Love, Life and Death Through Another's Eyes
by Calie1
Summary: He was doing it for his brother, but Elijah couldn't walk away without being touched by what happened in some way.


Title: Love, Life and Death Through Another's Eyes

Rating PG

Summary: He was doing it for his brother, but Elijah couldn't walk away without being touched by what happened in some way.

Notes: I'm not sure if this came out like I wanted. I know I keep complaining about how much I feel like I am having trouble writing Klaroline, and then I get great review. But I still feel like I'm on the fence about it. When I reread this I'm not sure if it came out the way I mean it too. To late now I suppose. It's getting posted anyway. :)

* * *

><p>Elijah hit the end button on his phone, his eyes never leaving the girl in the bed. "He's on his way."<p>

Caroline nodded, neither one of them admitting that the vampire on the other end of the phone had a log way to go. She shut her eyes instead, praying for sleep to ignore what might be inevitable.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, sweating and uncomfortable, she lay awake, staring at Elijah's knee. He sat close to the bed in the hotel's chair. "What will happen to him?"<p>

Elijah turned his head, not aware that she was awake, his own thoughts distracting him. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you're asking."

"Will he be okay?" Caroline whispered softly, searching Elijah's face for answers.

He studied her, curious about her at that moment, close to death. She wasn't scared, but she was vulnerable. What she hid from others was plain as day in that moment. "I think it's hard to define 'okay' when it comes to my brother." She frowned slightly, not satisfied with his answer. "I know what you ask. I wonder why you would though. You've never welcomed his attentions." Her eyes looked away from him, hiding something still. "But you're not asking for curiosities sake. You're asking out of concern for him." Still she didn't speak, and considering the situation, he knew it wasn't fair to pry it out of her. "I think you know the answer to that Caroline. He has never been 'okay', he's been manageable. More so since he's pursued you though. I do fear that he might be uncontrollable if you die, as I believe you already suspect."

Caroline blinked quickly, trying to fight the tears, the guilt that she might drive him to that dark place overwhelming her.

* * *

><p>"I don't know if I want him to make it." Caroline confessed, as if he was her priest, someone she could speak to about all the vampire things that bothered her and kept to herself, hidden under layers of happiness. She supposed it was appropriate for it to be Elijah. For a moment she would have wished for Stefan, but he would have persuaded her to live. Elijah, she didn't believe would have gone either way. He'd be neutral about it, logical. "I'm happy, but the future always looks so bleak to me. I don't think I was meant for this."<p>

"None of us were," he admitted softly, struck by her final words.

* * *

><p>Soon after she was overcome with blood lust. Elijah stopped her half way to the door, arms wrapped around her own and holding them at her sides. She fought him, growling, kicking, punching, biting, but she was no match. Eventually she tired out, and he handed her a bag of blood, she drank it greedily and then another, finally collapsing onto the bed, blood staining her hands and face.<p>

He knelt at her side, wiping the blood from her face, neck and hands. The tender gesture struck her to the core, making her eyes well with tears. "Daddy..." she sobbed, grasping his hand and pulling it to her. "Don't leave me."

Elijah stopped, his hand stilling, and then pulled it away. She sobbed in response, turning her head into the pillow. He picked up the phone next. 'She's hallucinating' he said when the phone answered.

* * *

><p>"You could stake me," she whispered weakly, body unable to move.<p>

He sighed and frowned down at her. "You know I can't do that. Not to you or my brother." She blinked, silent tears escaping her eyes. "I also have no doubt he'd have me in a coffin for all eternity."

Caroline couldn't help me smile. "I've never had the good sense to take his threats seriously."

Elijah cocked his head, looked at her, studying her because she said it almost as if she was thinking of his brother fondly. "Because he was never a real threat to you."

* * *

><p>"You didn't call anyone, you friends. Why?" Elijah observed later, breaking the silence. She didn't open her eyes.<p>

"To see them cry? Hear them cry. Have them try make me live?" She sighed relaxing at the thought of their absence. "This is better, easier..for everyone." Caroline whispered and then opened her eyes, meeting Elijah's. "I'm glad it's you."

Elijah swallowed thickly, ignoring the way his heart clenched at her heartfelt words. He'd seen many people die, killed a lot of them. He'd never had one admit to being happy he was there for their death, taking comfort in his presence.

* * *

><p>"When he comes," Caroline tried to lift her hand for curiosities sake, but it was just to difficult, "tell him I'm sorry. For all of it. For running, for him always having to follow. And that..." she swallowed, trying to will herself to speak, "I don't want him to give into the hurt. Not the part of him I've been running from. I don't want to be responsible for doing that to him."<p>

Elijah stared at her, realizing how useless her wishes would be. Klaus would hurt, he'd grieve, and then he'd kill, over and over again. Elijah wouldn't tell her that though, there was no point in weighing her down with that guilt, it wasn't her fault she was just to good for his brother. "I will tell him."

* * *

><p>At some point she started crying again, hooded eyes staring forward, silent tears flowing steadily. She didn't sob or shudder, just cried. And Elijah had to wonder what exactly she thought of. She inhaled sharply, something he had never seen her do, as if she was trying to breathe, bring back life into herself, even though it was obviously a useless attempt. And then she looked at him, sad, accepting, and pleading, and he knew that's exactly what she was trying to do. Unconsciously, she was seeking life anyway she knew how, even if it was by an attempt to breathe.<p>

And for the first time, Elijah didn't want to be there, he really didn't want to be there with this innocent girl who had been so full of life, bright and cheery. He didn't want to watch that life fade away, because honestly, it was painful. In that moment, Elijah understood what his brother saw, why he pursued her, why he needed her.

Elijah finally took a seat on the side of the bed. He brushed her hair from where it stuck to her face and laid his hand over her own. "Most of us fear death, afraid of what follows because of our sins." He paused, considering his words carefully. "I suppose death is easier for you to accept where most of us can't. You, you're better then the rest of us," he said gently. She didn't looked up at him, but he caught a hint of a smile at the corner of her pale lips.

* * *

><p>Her eyes never closed, and Elijah liked to think it was because she was still holding on, regardless of her words. He barely had time to register what was coming before the door opened. He slid off the bed, taking a step back.<p>

Caroline didn't feel the pain she expected as the world shifted. Her eyes rolled back as her equilibrium was thrown off. When she focused again she saw him above her.

"Don't you fucking dare do this," Klaus said angrily and bit into his wrist deeply, ripping through skin, veins and tendons. He pressed it to her mouth, using his other hand to pull her chin down. Her eyes rolled back again and Klaus pushed his wrist closer to her lips. "Look at me!" He compelled her, her eyes focused on him for just a moment, it was all he needed. "Stay awake Caroline and look at me," he compelled again and she focused slightly, her eyes, still hazy and seemingly delirious, held his.

* * *

><p>It was hours later when Klaus came out. Elijah had been nursing a bottle of bourbon in the mean time, needing to take the edge off. He looked up at his brother as he entered the hotel's living room. "Is she okay?" Niklaus only nodded in response, he's eyes looking elsewhere, somewhere far off, and probably at nothing in particular. "A drink?" Elijah asked, but stood anyway. When he reached the bar he poured a full glass and walked over to his brother, passing it off to him and then reclaimed his seat. "Have a seat." Elijah instructed, and watched as Nikolaus took a seat. They sat in silence for some time, but there were things that needed to be said. "I don't think she was sure if she wanted to live."<p>

Klaus nodded, draining his cup and standing to pour another. "I know."

Considering how accepting Niklaus was, he must have obviously known something more, but Elijah wouldn't pry. "She was worried about you...what would happen to you if she died."

Klaus laughed, but the sound held no humor as he poured his drink. "Worried about psychopathic bloody rampages?" Klaus tilted his head and looked out at Elijah from the corner of his eye. "I guess so." He finished filling his glass and went back to the sofa, slouching into it just before he dropped his head back. "You may not be to far off with that assumption."

"She'd said to tell you that she was truly sorry, for running, for making you chase after her. That she wanted you to know she didn't want that darkness for you because of her death."

Klaus shook his head as he stared at the ceiling, chuckling. "So idealistic and innocent."

"But not scared," Elijah pointed out, yet he suspected Klaus didn't need him too.

"No, never scared." Klaus agreed silently before draining his glass and realizing he needed another.

* * *

><p>Later, Elijah walked passed the bedroom and found the door cracked open. She was sleeping, the color was back in her face, she looked healthy. Niklaus sat there though in a chair, just watching her. She was fine, but it was probably the safest place for Niklaus anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>A day later she exited the bedroom as he stood staring out of the hotel's window, dressed and looking just as bright and healthy as any other day. He couldn't imagine this girl the same one he sat next to on her deathbed.<p>

"Thank you," Caroline said as she approached him.

"Niklaus is the one who saved you Caroline."

She nodded. "I know. And I know you were with me because of him, but you didn't have to make it seem like you cared."

"Most of us who are granted immortal life don't deserve it. I respect your decision, but it would have been a shame to see you give up your own life." She stared at him, a small smile gracing her face. "And it does give me some comfort to know, that for now, Niklaus is still okay, as you call it."

"Ready love?"

Elijah turned and glanced at Niklaus who stood waiting. Their eyes met and Elijah stared back, because their was a challenge there. It wasn't one that Elijah wished to answer. Niklaus had never been comfortable with sharing, and Elijah really had no interest in the girl who stood between them. Elijah turned back to Caroline instead. "Going somewhere?" He asked, as he had already spotted the multitude of suitcases at the door.

"Yea, going to visit some friends. After all of this I think I could use it." She laughed, but it fell a little short.

"Nikolaus accompanying you?" Elijah asked curiously, glancing at his brother.

"Only so far," Klaus responded, taking a few steps to close the distance between him and Caroline.

Caroline glanced behind her, noticing Klaus' presence then looked back at Elijah. "Yea, you know, Klaus and his enemies and all? Well their also called my friends too." At that Elijah cracked a small smile and she returned it.

A knock at the door signaled the the arrival of the hotel staff to take Caroline's luggage. "Enough of this, say goodbye and let's go. It isn't like you won't see each other again. You're vampires," Klaus said as he walked off to the door.

"True, we have eternity right?" Caroline said with a sweet smile and took a couple of steps closer to Elijah.

He didn't budge as she rested her arm lightly on his arm and raised onto her toes, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks again," Caroline said with a smile and lowered herself to the ground.

"For the love of-."

"I'm coming!" Caroline yelled and spun from Elijah, turning to face Klaus with a glare. "Don't boss me around!" She snapped as she flounced out the door.

Niklaus didn't turn to face Elijah again as he followed Caroline. But the annoyance was evident on his face, and Elijah couldn't help but be amused.

He stared at the door for a moment before turning back to the window and looking out of it. He'd be leaving himself soon, no longer needed to save little vampires from werewolves and watch over them as they contemplated death. It wasn't his intention to watch them, but they stepped out moments later onto the curb. Elijah looked down in curiosity. Caroline seemed to be staring out towards the street while Niklaus spoke to her. It surprised Elijah slightly to see Nikolaus grasp her face, forcing her to look at him. It was to intimate for Niklaus, unnatural in Elijah's opinion for the vampire he knew. Maybe over a thousand years ago Nikolaus was that person, but not now. Except she dropped her head in what appeared to be defeat and the next thing he knew he saw his own cold hearted brother pull her against his chest and hold her. It was surreal, and slightly uncomfortable for Elijah to watch.

Perhaps it was timing, Niklaus was no longer seeking to break his curse, make his hybrids, have his family together. All that had happened, just as he had hoped, although Elijah wasn't quite convinced his brother deserved it. But maybe it was easier for Nikolaus to move on then. But still, Elijah had sat there with Caroline, and he couldn't help but think there was something different about her himself. Elijah could understand Niklaus' attraction to Caroline, like a moth being drawn the the light. Hopefully, for everyone's sake, it worked out.


End file.
